


I Lie

by floopxwder



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopxwder/pseuds/floopxwder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, those words rattle in my head.</p><p>'Ich luge' </p><p>'Ich luge'</p><p>'I lie'</p><p>'I lie'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! This is my first work on this site, hope you enjoy! Heathers is probably my favorite movie, so I wanted to write a quick one shot because J.D is such a problematic baby.

I believe there's good in everyone. Even if everyone is a homicidal maniac. 

Days go by, I wonder if I can spot the good in J.D. I don't know what to think of him. He lied to me, blatant and downright too.

_"Do you take German?"  
_

_"These are 'Ich Luge' bullets."_

Ich luge. 

Ich luge.

I lie.

I lie.

They ring in my head, stand out in that sea of fake suicide and homosexual artifacts.  _I lie._ He thinks I'm simple. He was right. I didn't figure it out till they were both laying there with wide eyes and fear still on the tip of their tongues.

I can't believe they're dead yet I understand they're never coming back.

I didn't want them dead. 

I didn't want any of this. Yet I hold onto J.D, like he could make it better. 

He caused this madness.

But I helped.

I can't trust him. He lied to me.

But he's in my head, under my skin. 

_I lie. I lie._

How I be so stupid? How could he do this to me?

He's a psycho. I'm an idiot.

_"They made you cry."_

Should I be sad? Guilty? I'm a bit guilty, but sure as hell not sad. I will not waste time grieving over Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney. Does that make me just as awful as J.D?

I'm angry for reasons I shouldn't be angry. I'm miserable over things that should be nonexistent.

_Should I be thankful Kurt and Ram are dead?_

Sherwood Ohio is filled with Kurts, Rams, Heathers even. What difference does the absence of one make?

I'm going insane. I'm lying to myself. I should be calling the police.

Still, those words rattle in my head.

Ich luge. 

Ich luge. 

I lie.

I lie.

~Author's Note~ 

Did you like it? Please tell me, I'd love to see you criticism so I can improve!  


End file.
